Frozen Love
by Keyblade Princess 13
Summary: Flip version of my first RoTG fic. Jack is cold towards everyone, Lena thinks he could use a friend, what happens when it turns into something more? And what will happen when the other guardians want Lena to use her relationship with Jack to get information on him? Will they pull through? Find out here! Lena's already a guardian, Pitch is back to normal & Jack is cold to everyone


**I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS OR ANY CHARACTERS. BASICCALLY, THIS IS AN ALTERENATE STORY FLIP OF MY FIRST ROTG STORY, Rise of the Next Guardian: An Evil Returns. SO I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE. NOW WITHOUT FURTHER ADIEU EVERYONE, **

**FROZEN LOVE.**

Chapter 1

Things Happening So Far

Hi, my name is Annalena, or Lena as I prefer to be, and I am, called, Abigail Cymphonique; let me tell you about myself. I am the guardian of music and the guardian keeper of the Heart of the Guardians, a small sphere I wear as a necklace that has all the abilities and powers of all the guardians, magical beings, and spirits there are.

I also happen to be three-hundred-seventeen years old. I have a younger sister named Sonia and my mother is a part of the Council of Magix in the magic realm. And to be honest, I am glad to be a guardian. I can control music and it's different elements, I can also use my voice to cause some serious damage, but those are some perks to being born a music fairy first, before becoming a guardian.

But I'm not the only guardian, there are a lot more out there. Like North, the guardian of wonder and who is Santa Clause, Toothainia, or Tooth as we call her for short, the guardian of memory and the Tooth Fairy, Sandman, or Sandy, the guardian of dreams, and E. Aster Bunnymund, or Bunny, the guardian of hope, and the Easter Bunny. Those four, I know very well, even more than the other guardians do.

As guardians, it is our job to protect the children of the world, all of us. But there was one person who used to not care for the children. I'm talking about Pitch Black, the former Boogey Man, and Nightmare King, and spirit of fear…my dad. Yeah, you read that right. The Boogey Man is my dad. Well, formerly now. He isn't the Boogeyman anymore. His actual name is Kozmotis Pitchiner.

Apparently he and my mom met in school when they were younger and attended Shiz University. They got together, but after school, they went their own ways, then met again along the way, and started a relationship, despite who either of them were, then I came along. But after a big fight, they broke up. But what my dad didn't know, was that my mom was pregnant with my sister Sonia. He wasn't in our lives, and we still loved him, despite him being the Nightmare King at the time. But, my mom still always kept an eye on him when he was around, especially when he was around Sonia and I.

After some time he attacked on our home nation in the realm, Musica. But he was able to be stopped by my mother, and their friends, Mother Nature, Flamer, and Father Time. They were able to turn him back to normal and rid him and the world of the Nightmares. And since my father was a council member like my mother, he was given his position in the council back. Then, my mom and dad got married, which was really nice.

The one person who doesn't seem to care about the children, is Jack Frost, the spirit of Winter, and the guy who turned down being a guardian when MiM(Man in the Moon) asked him to be one. Everyone was surprised, except for Bunnymund and I.

Bunnymund had held a grudge against Jack since he ruined Easter one year with a blizzard. I would always see Jack around here or there sometimes. And me and him…we weren't friends, but we weren't enemies or acquaintances. We were just, that person you see around and occasionally nod, or even wave and say hi to.

Although that much was true, Jack was, for lack of a better word, mean spirited at times. As the spirit of winter, he controlled that season, and since he did, his emotions were connected to how the snow would fall. if he was calm, it would be a nice relaxing snow fall, if he was happy, (which you didn't see all that much of) then it would be the perfect snow day, if he was mad, then it would be a harsh snowfall, or worse a complete blizzard. And I had seen a few of the last one's before. But usually, he would be a cool (no pun intended) person, and he liked to have fun, but his kind of fun wasn't really fun for all of us. But kids did like the snow days, and although he played it off like he didn't, he liked to see the smiles and here cheers for his work, even if they couldn't see him.

Of course I was the only one who knew this, I had seen him once and was shocked at what I saw, he was happy. Of course, once he saw me watching he made me swear not to tell, or I would regret it. Now I could handle myself, especially against Jack, but when he was really angry…well, you don't want to know.

And I will admit he was actually kind of…cute. But sometimes I just wonder about him, that maybe he just needs a friend. But maybe I'm just thinking into this to much…right?

* * *

**LENA'S POV.**

I was currently sitting in a huge bubble with my mom, dad, and sister on my way to a meeting of the guardians, spirits, and council members. It was a usual thing, but still. I knew that Jack would be there. Even though he wasn't a guardian, he was a spirit, and had to attend the meetings, so I was a bit nervous about seeing him.

Though I didn't know why. I mean, it was just Jack Frost. Cute Jack Frost. Hot Jack Frost. Funny, sexy voiced Jack Fro-

…..

WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!?

I needed to get him out of my head, even if he would be at the meeting, I still had to try and stop thinking of him so much. He was a big jerk at times, I should not like him!

We eventually got to the meeting area. It was a giant temple like palace in Musica, my mother, sister and my own home nation. The meeting room was big enough for all of us and had a beautiful garden area. There was music everywhere in the temple, not to mention the rest of Musica, which was normal. There was always music in our nation, which gave it it's own uniqueness.

We all were in the meeting room and were waiting on one spirit, Jack Frost. Bunnymund suggested that we just start without him, and we were about to until a sudden chill entered the room, and there balancing on his staff, in his assigned spot, was Jack Frost himself.

"Sorry, I'm late." he said, nonchalantly. Oh, the sexy voice again…Dammit!

"_It's quite alright Jack. Now we can get started."_ Manny said to us.

* * *

The meeting was going well. We just went over a few things about upcoming holidays and seasons. And of course about Jack not doing anything to any of them. He just rolled his eyes and shook his head. He looked like he really didn't want to be here. I couldn't blame him, I didn't really want to be here either, I was beyond bored.

I distracted myself by playing with my blue streak in my hair. I was born with it. It was common in fairies, it indicated what your color was, and mine was blue, it always would be. Sonia's was hot pink and my mother's was red. We really didn't understand how it went from red and hot pink to blue, but hey, magic works in weird ways.

I kept playing with my hair, no one noticed anyway, or at least I thought so, I had looked around and saw Jack staring at me, I looked over at him and he turned away quickly.

"_What was that all about…?"_ I thought to myself.

I ignored it and went back to playing with my hair. They continued to talk and for some parts I paid attention to some of the things that they were talking about, but besides that, their wasn't really anything really important. After, we all left.

My mom, sister and I had a home in Burgess, from when my dad was still Pitch Black, and we had to live there so he wouldn't find us. After he returned to good, we had moved back to Musica, we still owned the place in Burgess and would use it sometimes, but mostly for just vacation when we had one.

Since we never used it, I was free to live there if I wanted, of course my dad was hesitant and worried about me being there by myself. I would always be daddy's little girl, so would Sonia. But I was three hundred and seventeen years old. I would be fine. So they let me live there by myself. It was great to have freedom.

I headed back to Burgess, after saying goodbye to my family, and listening to my dad go on about being careful and all that jazz. He was over protective, but, that just meant he loved me, and that was a good thing, but still.

I walked inside the house and locked the door. I was not going to have someone break in and steal all my stuff. I changed out of my usual attire, which was a bell dress that went to just above my knees, with the top being white and short bubble sleeves, a black cummerbund and the skirt w as denim blue, that black knee length leggings under and black converse.

I put on some white skinny jeans, a light blue shirt with a musical note in the form of a heart and black converse along with a normal blue hooded jacket, and I let my hair down, which was usually in a pony tail, that went to my mid-back.

I grabbed my phone and began to listen to music through my earbuds. People waved and greeted me. I may have been a guardian, but I was still a fairy and so people could see me. It was cold out, actually it was the beginning of winter. The cold never bothered me much, because I was able to use Jack's powers if I chose. I had always loved the snow and cold anyway, so I never got sick from the cold, well that much anyway.

I started to play my music and started listening to Bruno Mars. I went to a few places, mostly just looking around and greeting people. I even saw Jamie and his friends. They loved to play in the snow. Jamie was friends with my sister Sonia. And to be honest, I think they liked each other.

I stopped and began to play in the snow with them, and started a snowball fight. After about an hour of that, I told them I had to go, making them upset, but reassured them that I would be back for another snowball fight. I smiled as I watched them begin to play again, full of spirit.

Life was good. I wonder if anything else would happen soon…

* * *

**OKAY, I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED THE FIRST CHAPTER. PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME. PEACE OUT! **


End file.
